legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:NitroChronoWarrior
^o^ <--- HE LIKES TACOS. no he doesn't I'm kidding. So I see you like to read. hmmmmm Sorry can't friend I was out of space. Disapointed from the SUPERIOR surprise pack. Should be SUPERIOR! not great weapons and two maelstrom bricks! Quick Question About The Game... How did you get the gear you are wearing and how did you get up in the sky like that, being a non - member? I am also a non - member, and would like to know. Thank You. Please leave a message on My talk page . Re:Question The Dragon Helm MkIII requires lv.35 [[User:Iankelly|'Iankelly']] - [[User_talk:Iankelly|'Talk']] 05:49, January 26, 2012 (UTC) How do you get Mythran stuff? can you still get it? If so, when are the Avant Gardens Giveaways and where? Also, I would like to do survival with you. I should be able to get on at 11:00 central time, but I'm not sure. Wait for me in the sentinel camp for a while, and if I don't show up, I'm not able to play at the time. What Username do I have to look for? I am GoofyToxicCardinal, rank 21 wearing a silver breastplate, an owl, a helm of entrapment, and holding a Sonic Blaster and a Long Red Spear. Please describe your minifigure and answer my Mythran questions at My Talk page . AGS and Team Wait...are your teammates ModernParrotComputer and EvilTempestClown?I would also like to do AGS with you. Maybe 2:00 a.m EST because my timezone is MYT. [[User:Iankelly|'Iankelly']] - [[User_talk:Iankelly|'Talk']] 16:09, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: Survival 11:00 AM Central Time. As I said I may not be there at the time because of chores, but if I am not, Sunday at 3:00 PM Central Time will almost definitely work. Hopefully, both will. We could become friends first, then do 2 survivals, then become a team and battle Stromlings and Mechs for a while, then head to the Spider Queen Battle, then team again and race to the top of the monument. Are there any achievments you would like me to help you with? (yes, it counts if a team member helps you!) If so, please tell me. I would like to get the 'Stay Alive in Survival for 10 Minutes as a team' one. If you have a better lineup, please tell me. See you on Saturday or Sunday. Knight Assembling? Read title [[User:Iankelly|'Iankelly']] - [[User_talk:Iankelly|'Talk']] 03:57, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Re:Question III The red helm is a dargon mask.It has a +1 armor and 1+imagination.The ability(not skill)is reduce damage from skeletons by 1. [[User:Iankelly|'Iankelly']] - [[User_talk:Iankelly|'Talk']] 04:00, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Okay,I'm on now [[User:Iankelly|'Iankelly']] - [[User_talk:Iankelly|'Talk']] 09:47, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Re:ToaNuvaNicholas Actually, I think 11:30 AM Central Time would work better. Unless that dosen't work, I will be there then. (hopefully) I take the monument yellow path with 42 seconds high. So, meet you at 11:30 AM tomorrow in the Sentinel Camp! (I Think) And Sunday 3:00 PM, Same Thing! (same thing here, too) Remember, look for GoofyToxicCardinal. When one of us sees the other in the sentinel camp, we will go up to the other and befreind him. ToaNuvaNicholas 13:57, January 27, 2012 (UTC) 13:56, January 27, 2012 (UTC)ToaNuvaNicholas, or, GoofyToxicCardinal How I leveled up so fast well,I leveled because of a mythran.It so happens that the levelling up is at my place,The mailbox at the sentinel encampment. [[User:Iankelly|'Iankelly']] - [[User_talk:Iankelly|'Talk']] 04:41, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Yes,they invited me and EvilTempestClown said "Chrono is in survival".So I guess that's you and it is.Your team is ModernParrotComputer(known him a long time ago because of his Mosaic Jester Cap which I never saw it in F2P)and EvilTempestClown. [[User:Iankelly|'Iankelly']] - [[User_talk:Iankelly|'Talk']] 09:17, January 28, 2012 (UTC) okay,I'm on now [[User:Iankelly|'Iankelly']] - [[User_talk:Iankelly|'Talk']] 06:40, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: ToaNuvaNicholas vs. NitroChronoWarrior Survival I guess we will not be able to do this anymore... I was there on Saturday 11:00 to 12:15 but I wasn't able to come on Sunday.ToaNuvaNicholas 13:26, January 30, 2012 (UTC)ToaNuvaNicholas Re: Sad Maybe by that time they were already beginning to shut down user to user conection... So, I guess LU is gone.... If I had my ingame Minifigure I would make him whine... ToaNuvaNicholas 13:33, January 31, 2012 (UTC)ToaNuvaNicholas Hey Nitro,I saw your edit in Lego Universe Archives wiki.Thanks. [[User:Iankelly|'Iankelly']] - [[User_talk:Iankelly|'Talk']] 05:46, February 24, 2012 (UTC)